Ensign Kim to the Rescue
by Elise
Summary: Ever wondered what the crew does when they're not working? This is a story about Harry and one of his little hobbies.


# Ensign Kim to the rescue!

  
  
_ **Author:** [Elise][1] _

**Homepage:** [47% Crunchy][2]

**Disclaimer:** I own them all, especially Tom Paris...or not. But the story is mine! 

**Note:** Hang on 'til the end folks, and don't take it all to serious.   
  
  
  
*******   
  
  
  
"In a lonely corridor on the starship Voyager, ensign Wilson was walking alone. Suddenly he heard a strange noise behind him. He turned around, and screamed in horror! Then, all of a sudden, it was quiet... 

*** 

At the morning-briefing: 

"As you all know, we have a problem", Captain Janeway said and sipped her coffee. "Ensign Wilson was found dead yesterday. All of his internal organ were missing. He is the fourth victim in just a few days." 

"I'm afraid just to leave my quarters!" Chakotay said with a trembling voice. 

"B'Elanna and I always make sure we're together whenever we're going somewhere", Tom said and squeezed his girlfriend's hand protectively. 

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Harry said. "We have to be able to beat this beast!" 

"But who could defeat a MONSTER?" The captain said. 

"Maybe I could try!" Harry said heroically. 

Captain Janeway lit up and looked at Harry with admire in her eyes. 

"Are you sure you could do that?" 

"Of course!" 

*** 

Megan Delaney was on her way to the messhall. 

"I'm so hungry", she said to herself, since there was no one else there. But suddenly she heard heavy footsteps behind her. 

"Is that you, Jenny?" she said. But it wasn't her sister. When she turned around she was facing the horrible monster. 

"HELP!" She screamed. "Anyone! HEEEELP!" 

Not far from there Harry Kim was standing, reading some very important PADDs. When he heard Megan scream he dropped them and ran in her direction. He turned around a corner and saw the monster for the first time. Harry stopped in horror. It was hideous. He bravely took out his phaser. 

"Take this, you filthy animal!" He screamed and fired. 

Unfortunately the monster had already begun to escape and the phaser missed. Before Harry had time to shoot again, the monster had run away. Harry went up to Megan, who was crying. 

"Calm down, Megan. Don't worry, I'm here now, you'll be fine." He put a comforting arm around her. 

"Oh Harry. My hero!" Megan said and kissed him. 

"Oh, that was nothing! But I have to get on now. I can't let that monster harm anyone else." 

*** 

In cargo-bay: 

Seven was all alone. Suddenly she heard something CLAWING the door. 

"Oh no! It's the monster!" she said. "What am I going to do?" 

The door broke down and the monster got in. 

"Help! HARRY!!" 

Harry came running in. 

"Don't worry Seven! I'll save you!" 

Harry took up his phaser again. He fired, and this time he hit the monster in the chest. It fell dead to the floor. 

The hunt was over. 

"Harry! You saved my life! I don't know how to repay you!" 

"Don't worry about that, babe." 

"Harry, you're wonderful! I love you!" 

Seven run up to Harry and kissed him passionately. 

"Don't ever leave me!" 

"I won't." 

*** 

"...and for your heroic killing of that monster, I hereby promote you to Commander. You've deserved it, Harry!" Janeway said and fastened the pips on his collar. 

"But, what about Chakotay?" Harry asked, always thinking about his friends. 

"Chakotay will take over your old duties, he doesn't mind being an ensign again." 

"Oh, alright." 

"Congratulations!" 

The hole crew started to applaud. It was the happiest day of Harry's life. 

THE END"   
  
  
  
  
"So...what did you think?" Harry said and looked at Tom and B'Elanna. 

"Well..." Tom said and exchanged a look with B'Elanna. 

"It's very...eh...surprising!" B'Elanna said. 

"Yeah! Exactly!!" Tom said. "Very..._unusual_!!" 

"Really?" Harry said. "I'm pretty happy about it myself. I'm thinking of making it into a holo-novel." 

"Oops! Was that my combadge?" B'Elanna said quickly. "I really must get going!" 

"What? I didn't hear anything!" Harry looked confused. 

"Oh, Harry, maybe you should go to the doctor and check your hearing! I'll come with you, B'Elanna", Tom said, eager to get out. "Bye Harry!" 

"Bye Tom, B'Elanna!" 

*They were in an awful hurry.* Harry thought when they'd gone. *They're probably on their way to tell other people what a great story I wrote. Maybe when I get back to Earth I can be a famous writer.*   
  
  
  


THE END 

*********** 

   [1]: mailto:crimson82@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://crunchy47.tripod.com



End file.
